


Homestuck Secret Santa 2015

by LazyOtaku13



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, homestuck secret santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyOtaku13/pseuds/LazyOtaku13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short JonhDave fic for crystallizedpaper on tumblr! This was fun to write, and I hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homestuck Secret Santa 2015

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I didn't get this posted on Christmas! My laptop broke and I lost everything, but fortunately I live with wonderful parents who not only got me a new computer (because my old one was sick) but also my father retrieved all of my missing documents, including this fic!
> 
> So, happy holidays!

Sitting in the holding cell of the local police station, John was a little more than disappointed in himself. He wasn’t even really sure what he’d done wrong. Something illegal, apparently. What was worse was Dad was going to come and silently judge him and take him home and make him more cake and lecture him. Why couldn’t John just be more like the guy sitting next to him? The kid in shades was all cool and calm and stuff.

“You come here often?” shades kid asked. He must have caught John staring at him.

“No.” John whispered. He was afraid of pissing off anyone who was in the cell. After all, they might have done something terrible, like murder or kicking a puppy.

Clearly seeing that his tactics of using shitty pickup lines to engage in conversation wasn’t working, shades kid sighed and said, “I’m Dave.”

“I’m John.” John replied.

“What brought you here?” Dave asked, seeming genuinely interested, although John couldn’t see his eyes through the reflective lenses of the sunglasses.

“Well I’m not really sure. I think it has something to do with standing next to the protesters in the park downtown.”

Dave nodded. “I see. Yeah, the officers here are pretty bored, getting fired up about pretty much anything.”

The silence that followed irked John, so he asked, “Why’re you here?”

Dave turned his head over to the pile of confiscated junk on a table outside of the cell. “You see that plastic baggie over there?” He glanced back at John to be sure he was following, “It has some stuff in it that I’m apparently not allowed to carry on school campus.”

John went quiet. Drugs? He was sitting next to a drug addict. That’s what the shades were for.

“I had my wisdom teeth out a few weeks ago. Still using Tylenol to kick that last bit of pain in the ass.” Dave scratched his nose.

Not a drug addict? Jonh wasn’t sure what to make of Dave.

“What school?” He asked.

Dave shrugged a little bit before saying, “Skaia High. It’s a shitty school, TBH.”

Jonh laughed a little bit. “Tell me about it.”

“You go there?” Dave seemed surprised.

John didn’t have time to answer. An officer dragged him out and nearly threw him at his father.

 

 

John looked for Dave when he went back to school the next day. He looked for the shades, the bright red converse, the ash blonde hair. Nothing. He saw literally no signs that Dave went ot Skaia High. Two months later, and the paper snowflakes went up in the windows, tinsel garlands lined the halls, and Santa hats began to be ironically worn. This time of the year was one of John’s favorites for one reason: Secret Santa. The entire school put on this kind of cheesy Secret Santa event where you get a name and you buy them a gift. But this particular year was a little bit different. John did not grin at the name he drew. He didn’t start formulating ideas of gifts to give. He was the last one to pick, and the teacher handed him the name that the final person would get. AKA – the one nobody wanted so he shoved it upon the students who deserved the punishment the least.

Now John wasn’t entirely sure why this name was so disliked, but apparently it was the same one from last year and the year before that. He kept it folded in his right jacket pocket, and glanced at it while he was doing the grocery shopping. If his dad was the only one who bought food, John would probably die of diabetes. It was a miracle he hadn’t already, he thought.

Several days later and an awesome gift came to mind. He was supposed to buy a “male” gift, whatever that meant exactly, and then bestow it upon the person who belonged to the name on the slip of paper. The brand new skateboard felt heavy in his hands, but light in his heart as he exited the store. He unashamedly tested it out before falling over onto a cyclist who colorfully advised him to not take up skateboarding. Like, ever. He bounced home, threw the gift into a box, wrapped it, and slapped the piece of paper with the name on it onto the top of the package. All that was left was to wait. Fifteen days.

 

Upon the fifteenth day, John happily brought in his gift, much to the teacher’s judgmental eye. The gifts were piled up in the cafeteria, a large mountain of holiday color. The teacher who assigned him his shopping duty pulled John aside, “Look, so don’t be disappointed if you don’t get anything this year. The person who you’re supposed to receive something from,” he glanced at his clipboard, “and who you’re supposed to give something to is often absent. Just a warning.”

A little bit of sadness clouded John’s heart as the teacher walked away, but he wasn’t about to let a party pooper get in his way of some holiday cheer.

They started rattling off names for people to come pick up their presents. John was finally called, and he darted up to grab the small package. He quickly made his way back to his lunch table and analyzed his gift. The wrapping paper was actually old calendar pages. The sunsets made cool patterns on the outside of the package. He carefully ripped the paper away to reveal a set of magic cards! How cool was that?

“David Strider?” the teacher calling names shouted across the cafeteria. That was the name John had bought a gift for! He scanned the room for the name’s owner. “One last call for David Strider?”

Nothing.

Finally, a girl wearing goth clothing strode up snatched the package, and sat back down. The room was silent. “He’s not here.” she said lyrically, “Family emergency.”

 

Several days later the names of the gift givers and receivers were posted. David Strider gave a gift to, and received a gift from, John Egbert. Too bad he never showed up to school.

“John?” a voice asked from behind him. “John Egbert?”

John turned. “Dave? Right?” he was shocked at what he was seeing. Dave, the kid from the holding cell, clutching onto a brand new skateboard, just like the one he’d bought for the Secret Santa. The scuffs were even the same!

Wait.

Just a second.

The same scuffs on the same skateboard?

“David Strider?” he asked the shade-wearing kid.

Dave nodded bashfully. “I miss a lot of class because of my Bro’s job and like lifestyle and stuff.”

John looked down at his feet, trying to think of something to say. Fortuantely Dave had that covered, “I noticed you’re always carrying around a lot of stuff for like magic tricks, so I got those cards. I hope they’re okay.”

John nodded. “I looked for you. Every day until the gifts were exchanged.” His voice was quiet.

“I know.” Dave replied, just as quietly.

John frowned. He knew?”

“I just – I just didn’t want to like mess up your holiday cheer and stuff, since my family doesn’t really celebrate the holidays and stuff. I figured if we hung out or whatever I’d dampen you good spirits.”

“Well I have more than enough good spirit to share, you know?” John offered. “Plus, like, if we hung out then I could have probably gotten you something better for this secret santa stuff.”

Dave laughed. “Nah man. This is chill. I love skateboards. My Bro broke the other one I’ve had for like ten years, so this was perfect timing. Even already broken in I see.”

John turned bright red and started to ramble. Nothing like talking to make things worse. “Well that wasn’t on purpose. There was this cyclist and I’m not a good skateboarder to begin with so that combined with that cyclist was just – ”

Dave cut him off. “Dude, Egbro, it’s fine. If you’re so worried about being a decent skateboarder, I’ll teach you.”

“Okay.” John let the word tumble out of his mouth.

Dave smirked. “Good. Call it a date.”

“Well not like a real date, but a calendar date, right?” John laughed.

“I like the first one better.” Dave grinned showing off white teeth.

 

Holy shit, John thought. That pickup line in the cell wasn’t just for conversation. “Okay,” he replied. Yeah, that was going to be okay.


End file.
